The Last Kaguya
by Blue Eyes White Dragon 1988
Summary: The last known survivor of a clan that was born in battle has found solace in the healing arts. He desires to escape the shadow of death cast by his ancestors. But war is a monster that has tasted his blood, and sunk it's teeth in. Will he escape it?


The Last Kaguya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have no claim over any reference, or characters from any continuity.**

**Things to know before reading:**

**1.) This story will be told from first person point of view.**

**2.) The pairings in this story will be primarily heterosexual, unless a character in canon is 'confirmed' to be homosexual. There won't be any Shounen ai/ Yaoi. I have nothing against it, it's simply something I don't care to write about.**

**3.) Jutsu will be primarily in english, for example: **_"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" _**The exceptions to this will be 'Trademark' attacks. **_"Chidori!" "Rasengan!"_

**4.) Some events will happen differently, this is fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>My birth-name is Kaguya Kigamaro. Even as a child something about my older brother Kimimaro and I was different from the rest of our clan. It wasn't just our white hair, pale complexion, or green colored birthmarks (as opposed to red.) No it was something else entirely. We were the only ones to be born in over sixty years with the Shikotsumyaku kekkei-genkai. Shikotsumyaku allows it's wielders to manipulate the osteoblasts and osteoclasts within our bodies. Simplified, we can make our bones and virtually any other calcium related body parts do what we want them to. This ranges from hardening the bones, to firing them out of us as projectile weapons, and much more. What this meant for Kimimaro and I was allot of nights locked up in a cage like <em>'fucking animals.' <em>Our father feared we would kill him and only released us from our cage when it was time to fight. Being younger than Kimimaro, it wasn't as hard for me as it was for him. He saw his only release from our torment in the death of our clan's enemies. What truly made it worse for him was the fact that he was a prodigy unlike any other, so Kimimaro saw more bloodshed and conflict than I did.

It all came to an end when our clan refused to join the other kekkei-genkai wielding clans in resisting the corrupted Kirigakure regime. No our father convinced the rest of the clan that a one-shot raid on an entire ninja village _'by themselves'_ was a better idea than forming an alliance with other kekkei-genkai wielders. On that night, Kimimaro and I were released from our cage and were told to prepare for the last battle we would ever fight. Our bastard of a father even said it with a sadistic smile plastered all over his face.

The battle, how do I describe what the systematic slaughter of my family was like? Was there blood? Yes. Was the screaming unbearable? Yes. Did I enjoy slaying my clan's enemies? No. Unfortunately Kimimaro did, he lost himself in a dance of bone, blade, and blood. I was unable to keep up with him and ended up with a near fatal injury. I thought for sure I was going to die, until I awoke surrounded by an unknown green light. I asked about what happened. A woman with vibrant red hair and a solemn expression told me that none of my clan survived. That, I could surprisingly live with. When she told me that there weren't any children that looked like me anywhere on the battlefield meant that she didn't know where my brother went. He could be dead and his body wasn't recovered, he could have fled once the conflict was over, or his body was mutilated beyond recognition. Not knowing what happened to Kimimaro wreaked havoc on my young psyche, and still does.

For that reason I was left alone until I could cope with the loss. When I recovered enough to think I was given a choice, fight or support. Even though I was only a child, remaining idle wasn't an option for a member of the resistance. I chose to support, because I had already lost my brother in battle. I was okay with manual labor for a while, until curiosity got the better of me and I witnessed a woman stitching a man together with her chakra, it was the same as the green light that saved me. It was practically magical to a five year old me. From the moment my kekkei-genkai was revealed to my clan, I had learned to use chakra to kill. Now that I knew it could heal, I desperately wanted to learn medical ninjtutsu. I studied under the woman who healed that man, her name was Hanashiro Hitomi. Like me she has a kekkei-genkai, only she isn't very proficient with it like her clan members are, so they cast her aside. She decided to change her name and study medical ninjutsu. Her inspiration was the Sannin Senju Tsunade, someone who also came from a clan, yet wasn't proficient with her families jutsu. Tsunade would go on to revolutionize the practice of medicine for more than just Konohagakure. By the time I was nine years old I had taken her last name as my own, and had enough medical training to be assigned on missions in place of Her. Her new resposibility was to stay behind and perform the more complex surgeries that I couldn't.

The war against Kirigakure was in full swing by then and times were getting tougher as the constant fighting with the Mizukage's 'purgers' as they had come to be called, grew in intensity. I was being deployed more and more on missions. It was inevitable that I would see combat yet again but I persevered. By the time I was thirteen the war was starting to reach a lull, both sides were too depleted to keep the fighting from going on much longer. After Momochi Zabuza's failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage, we were down to one of our only remaining ninja swordsmen who defected from Kiri, it was Houzuki Mangetsu. The other swordsman, Ringo Ameyuri had fallen in battle to Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage Himself. Terumi Mei, the woman with red hair who found me after my clan was slaughtered took Ringo's place as the leader of the resistance shortly after. Ringo's dual fang swords were passed onto the new swordsman Kurosuki Raiga.

Using the lull in the fighting, one year later a plan was put into motion 'Operation Bee Hive'. It was similar to what Zabuza attempted only on a larger scale with forces coming in from multiple sides. One unit would occupy the Hunter-nin, and the others would converge on Yagura and attack him from unprotected angles. On the day of the operation I was assigned to the unit that would distract the Hunter-nin. Our unit consisted of Ao a sensor with a stolen Byakugan eye, Choujurou a boy around my age who was studying to become a Ninja Swordsman, myself, and our unit commander Houzuki Mangetsu. We encountered the Hunter-nin as planned, with one problem Raiga had sided with them and warned the Mizukage we were coming. He told us that in exchange for information that he would get to conduct our 'funerals.' That's when I lost it. I saw only a haze of red as I engaged the Hunter-nin, knowing the kinds of 'funerals' Raiga planned on conducting sent me over the edge. That action triggered the start of the fighting. I don't remember a whole lot about the fight, I only remember Choujuro of all people bringing me to my senses and I used the last of my chakra to heal Ao and Mangetsu-sama's injuries before passing out. When I awoke again I learned that the war was over, we had won at the cost of Mangetsu-sama's life. He had gone off to assist Terumi-sama in defeating the Mizukage. Even though I had healed him to the point of stability, Mangetsu-sama was in no condition to be fighting again, especially in a battle with a Kage who holds one of the nine Bijuu (the sanbi to be exact.)

With the war over the shinobi who fought for Yagura had surrendered and decided to help rebuild a new Kirigakure. One week after a funeral honoring those who fought during the war (purgers and resistance) was held, Terumi Mei was unanimously sworn in as the Godaime Mizukage. Today was the day Mizukage-sama assigned members of the former resistance into teams. My team was a genin team led by a senior Jounin, due to the fact that nobody in it had any 'formal' ninja training. Our only experience was fighting in a war.

_"Hanashiro are you spacing out again?" _Asked a boy with light blue/white hair. He had a shark-like grin accentuated by his shark-like teeth. Like me he was wearing typical Kirigakure shinobi attire consisting of urban patterned camo pants. The differences in our attire being the style of shirt and where we were wearing our hitate. He wore a sleeveless grey tank-top, and his hitate around his neck. I was wearing a black kimono top, and my hitate was covering the birthmarks on my forehead.

_"I guess I was. Just remembering the events that led us to this day, Suigetsu." _I let out a relived sigh, grateful that my new teammate provided a distraction from my thoughts.

_"T tt those were rough times huh?" _Said Choujuro, my other 'new' teammate. Stature wise he was about the same height as Suigetsu. I was taller than both of them. Choujuro also had slightly darker hair than Suigetsu and I as well. He was also wearing a variation of the standard attire of our village. Only he wore a long sleeve shirt. His hitate was covering his forehead like mine. The key difference between all of us (other than choujuro wearing glasses) was the way we styled our hair. Choujuro kept his short and tufty, Suigetsu's was mid-length and straight with frayed ends, mine was long and pulled back into a ponytail with a zigzag part going through the middle.

_"If you three want to stand around chit-chatting like school girls that's fine by me. I'll even pay for your dresses. Now real men discuss their problems over a nice cup of sake." _

I glared at the offending eye-patch wearing jerk, which would have been impressive if he weren't taller than me. Seeing him wearing the same general attire as us made me feel dirty somehow. I don't hate Ao at all, I just find his 'manly' rants annoying. _"Ao-sensei not only can I cut your 'manly' balls off, but I can surgically reattach them to the inside of your mouth." _

_"That would save me the trouble of killing him myself." _Said Mizukage-sama with a beautiful, yet _'scary' _smile on her face.

_"Wah What did I say?" _Ao sputtered out while sweatdropping.

I cleared my throat. _"What Ao-sensei meant to say was that you look incredible, yet majestic in your new Kage uniform." _Which was definitely true. Choujuro would voice his agreement if he weren't so shy all the time.

'glomp'

Must not get blood on Kage uniform, must not get blood on kage uniform, must not get blood on kage uniform. I repeated that mantra in head as many times as it took to distract myself from the fact that my face was being pressed against her _'very'_ impressive cleavage. From my angle I could tell that her traditional blue yukata did not do her body justice at all. If it's wrong to think your village leader is a bombshell, then I don't _'ever' _want to be right. As soon as Mizukage-sama released me from her hold (damn-it), she gave me one of her rare genuine smiles.

_"Kigamaro-kun, call me Terumi-chan or Terumi-sama when I'm not on official business."_

I smiled. _"Sure thing Terumi-sama." _

'wham'

_"Ow" _I garbled out from my face-down position on the ground. I probably made an indent in the dirt somehow.

_"I'm here to 'officially' give your team it's first mission. Follow me to the command tent."_

How was I supposed to know she was here on official business. I sighed as I picked myself off the ground and followed my team. I took note of Ao's eye twitching, Choujurou's jealous glare, and Suigetsu's contained laughter as I looked over the remains of the village. Most of the trees and other natural formations surrounding the village were largely intact, it was the buildings that were demolished, although contractors were already making improvements and repairs. Now it was impossible to look at a building without seeing some form of scaffolding attached to to it. It really drove home how much devastation has passed over the last nine years. I suppose it's a good thing my team is being sent on a mission, we could all use the income.

**Author's note.**

**1.) As you can see there have been some changes to canon. While this story is clearly AU, I will be as faithful to canon as necessary.**

**2.) This fic will feature more tactical fighting than purely 'flashy' fighting. Flashy fighting is okay, but realism adds a new dimension to a fight in my opinion.**

**3.) ****There will be pairings. I haven't decided on all of them yet. **

**4.) This story will reconnect with canon around the chunin exam arc.**

**5.) Let me know what you think. **_  
><em>


End file.
